mochi over run
by animefangirl28
Summary: the meeting gets over run by mochi's how will the nation's fix this?
1. Chapter 1

America and England where siting in the allies meeting room waiting for the rest of the allies. America was reading few of the papers and England was looking at America then there was a scream in the hallway.

America jumped a bit nearly falling off his chair and said "sweet lady liberty what was that!?" "I don't know let's go see" England said jumping up off his chair.

America jumped over the table and slid in the hall and England was right behind him laughing.

They got to the kitchen where the screaming was. America opened the door and saw jenny who was one of the maids standing on a chair and some kind of pot was on the ground moving around.

Jenny looked over to America and England and screamed "HELP ME YOU TWO!" America and England walked over to her and England said "its ok jenny" America walked to the pot and bend down to the pot and lifted it saw what it was.

There was two mochi's

America jumped a bit when he says then "what the heck" England said. One looked like America it had glasses one, ocean blue eyes, a little piece of hair sticking up, and a funny looking smile. The other one looked like England it had a little top hat on his head, and had green eyes.

There was running in the hall and the door opened the three looked over and saw Estonia "there thy are"** end of part 1**

**Hope u liked it plez review**


	2. what do you mean more?

Then the one that looked like America hit England. He felled to the ground and opened his eyes and he was looking at the mochi.

Then the mochi did a raspberry at his face "why you little" England said

"I got it" America said

America ran over but he trip on a can then fell down on England stomach but the mochi was able to move before he fell

"Ow get off of me America" "sorry where did the Iggy mochi go?"

"Found then" Estonia said. The three walked over to him and saw that he was holding the two.

"There so cute" jenny said Estonia was petting the mochi's he said "thanks I just found then a year ago there really good to take care of"

"What do you mean they dude?" America asked

CRASH, BANG

"Yeah there's more in the meeting hall" Estonia said. They ran in the meeting hall and saw 26 mochi's everywhere. "I did say there's more didn't I?" Estonia all the nations where running around the room. One after another everyone was falling and slipping "Estonia where did all of the mochi's come from? There everywhere" Lithuania shouted out trying to get the Belarus mochi.

"This is going to be a long day" said America running inside with England following him. **End of part **

**Hope you guys liked it and plez review it.**


	3. get the mochi's

The chasing of the mochi's felt like it went on for hours so far but it been only been 4 minutes.

Spain was under table finding the mochi that looked like him or the Romano mochi. He wasn't looking where his hand was going because he couldn't fit his head under the table.

As he put his hand to the right he felt something soft "_what's this soft stuff? Maybe it's those white things oh well"_ he pulled the soft stuff then heard a scream.

"Wait who's under here?" he moved the cover to see who it was then facing a very mad Romano.

"Ha, ha Romano who know your butt felt so-"before he could finish his sentence Romano hit him and got out from under the table and shouted out "stupid".

"Wow lovi has a soft butt".

Hungary was on top of a table with her frying pan waiting for a mochi to come out of the table.

Suddenly something removed the cover of the table. Hungary jumped a bit and whacked whatever was down there. There was a thud. Hungary got off the tabled and saw two hands sticking out of the cover.

"Oh no who did I hit" she grabbed the cover and said slowly in her head "_please no be Austria or Italy_" she moved the cover and saw who it was. It was Italy passed out on the ground.

"_Guess he was looking under the table too"_ she rubbed his hair and heard a weak moan "Italy is you ok?" he weakly gave a thumb up.

America corned a mochi that looked like japan "I got you now". He grabs the mochi but it slipped out of his hand and hit his face causing him fall on his butt. "_Man these little dudes are slippery_". The little mochi feel on to America's lap.

"Hold still America" England said creeping up to the japan mochi "I'm going to sneakily get this just stay still" he tries to get the mochi but it moves away then causing him to fall on to America's lap.

"Hey dude like my soft lap *starts cracking up*"

"Shut up America this is no time for jokes" he gets up and grabs America by the arm then the two go back to the table to find more mochi's.

Prussia was climbing the bookshelf to get the Prussia mochi "come over here and say hi to my awesome fist of pain" the mochi just raspberryed at his faced and started laughing. As he got to the top of the shelf it started to move.

"_Shoot this is scary. How does America do this?_"

When he finally got to the top he grabbed the mochi and said "I got you no-" before he could finished the shelf fell down.

CRASH!

He opened his eyes slowly then said "I'm not dead yes" he moved his head and found out he was laying on his brother Germany "hey west liked my fall?"

"Get off me before you are dead brother" Prussia moved the shelf and ran from his brother. **end of chapter 3 **

**Hope you liked it**


End file.
